


A Very Marmora Christmas

by form_troy_boltron



Series: Blade of Marmora Adam (Voltron) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Adam (Voltron), M/M, adam and the blades should be a band name tbh, adam you are my angel, blade of marmora, blade of marmora Adam (Voltron), just thought of that as i was doing relationship tags, the goodest boy, there ARE roombas in this fic, this fic only makes sense if you read the main fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/form_troy_boltron/pseuds/form_troy_boltron
Summary: Adam teaches his new friends at the Blade of Marmora about Christmas.





	A Very Marmora Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!!!!!!
> 
> This takes place between chapters 9 and 10 of my BOM Adam fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359083/chapters/38281463).
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It’s that time of year again, and somehow, everyone knows it. Even if they’re billions of lightyears from Earth with no indication of how much Earth time has passed. But through the magic of plot convenience, our friends in space all happen to celebrate the holidays at the same time.

 

Adam is the first one to sense the season. He’s always loved Christmas with his mom and grandma Shira, especially because his birthday is on Christmas Eve. One of the (many) things he bought from space mall was a digital calendar which shows the current date on Earth, so as soon as December first rolls around, he starts to decorate the base.

 

“Hey guys, come check this out!” Adam waves to Ulaz and Thace, calling them over to him. They’re puzzled by the strange thing Adam’s set up in the lounge. It’s green, spiky, and is covered with electric lights. Adam is hanging a few of the purple cannonballs used in the training room from some of its extrusions.

 

“What is that?”

 

“It’s a Christmas tree! Back on Earth, there’s this holiday called Christmas that a lot of people celebrated. Basically, everyone gets each other presents, there’s music, cookies, snow, and everyone’s really happy!”

 

“So what is this tree for?”

 

“That’s where you put the gifts! Look,” Adam says, pulling out two wrapped boxes from under the tree, “these are for you! But you can’t open them for twenty-five more quintants!”

 

Soon enough, word spread throughout the base about what Adam was up to, and everyone wanted to learn about this “Christmas” thing. Before the tenth day of December, Adam’s little plastic tree from space mall was buried under a mountain of presents. So, with Ulaz and Thace’s help, Adam enlarged the tree to five times its original size with Galra tech. This ended up turning the tree purple, but hey, we all have to make sacrifices.

 

But this newly enlarged tree, as it turns out, wouldn’t fit in the lounge. Adam has tried to make it fit upright, but it just won’t. The only place big enough to hold it is the dining hall or the main lobby. They decide to move it to the main lobby because there’s a warp panel there not too far from where the tree is now.

 

It takes eight blades to move the tree, and four more to get it standing and fixed in the ground. But now there’s another problem. How are they going to decorate it?

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” says Adam confidently. He then scales the tree with the (recently enlarged) star strapped to his back, much to the awe of the other blades. “I practically lived in the forest with my grandma back when I was a kid,” he explains as he puts the star on. Adam is precariously perched on a branch with both hands on the star. Ulaz almost has an anxiety attack while Thace laughs at his partner.

 

“Ulaz, he has been imprisoned by Haggar and survived her gladiator ring for an entire phoeb. I think he can handle himself.” Adam scampers back down the tree, safe and sound. He hops off the last branch and lands in front of his surrogate fathers.

 

“Well, I am glad it is over,” Ulaz mutters. Adam walks over to a pile of large purple cannonballs with string hanging from them and slings a couple across his back.

 

“Now it’s time to hang all the ornaments!” To Ulaz’s horror, Adam climbs up the tree again to put up his cannonballs. Ulaz looks back at the giant pile of ornaments and groans, while Thace chuckles at him.

 

“I cannot watch,” Ulaz says, turning away as Adam playfully hangs from a branch by one hand. “Just... tell me when it is over.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

Meanwhile, at the Castle of Lions, Pidge is lighting the first candle on her makeshift menorah. Alteans, as advanced as they are, still have something as simple as candles.

 

“Pidge? What are you doing?”

 

“Oh, hi, Allura. I’m just doing something for a holiday back on Earth. It’s called Hanukkah. Each night for eight nights, you light another candle.” Allura settles down next to her.

 

“Is this similar to the Christmas you mentioned?”

 

“No, Christmas is a totally different holiday. Usually, people who celebrate Hanukkah don’t celebrate Christmas. But I’m lucky because my dad’s Jewish and my mom is...” Pidge trails off, realizing how lost Allura looks. “Never mind. It’s just a holiday I celebrate.”

 

As Allura and Pidge are talking, Shiro is sitting in the lounge alone, twirling his fiancé’s golden ring in his hands. He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Lance come in, and jumps when Lance says his name.

 

“Oh, hey Lance. I didn’t hear you come in,” Shiro says.

 

“Hi,” Lance says, sitting down next to him. “Everything okay? We’ve been setting up this whole Christmas thing to lighten the mood around here after the whole thing with Sendak and Alfor’s memory being corrupted, but you seem... distracted.”

 

“It’s nothing,” Shiro says, trying to brush Lance off. It doesn’t work, so finally he says, “It’s just... Adam and I would always have Christmas together, and it’d always be really special because Adam’s birthday was Christmas Eve.”

 

“You really miss him, huh.”

 

“More than anything. It’s terrifying not knowing where he is, if he’s safe, or even if he’s still alive out there, and I... I hate it. For all I know, he could be out there, alone, scared, barely surviving...” He trails off, rubbing his bionic wrist. Lance pats his back comfortingly.

 

“Or he could be thriving. You know how likable he can be— he’s probably got a whole alien protection squad. For all we know, he may be celebrating his own Christmas as we speak.”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“So what is this?”

 

“That’s mistletoe, Antok! See, when you walk under it, you have to kiss whoever else is under it with you.”

 

“A kiss? Adam, romantic expression is strictly prohibited here.”

 

“Well, on Earth, it’s different. I know in Galra culture that kisses are gestures of courtship, but you guys only do kisses on the lips. On Earth, kisses can be a sign of really close friendship and familial love as well as romantic love. May I show you?” Antok nods, and Adam climbs the stepladder he used to put the mistletoe up and gives Antok a kiss on the forehead.

 

“Thanks for being such a good friend, Antok. The blades wouldn’t be the same without you.”

 

Antok stands there for a moment, and Adam’s not really sure what to do. Then Antok’s shoulders start shaking and he pulls Adam into a hug. Awkwardly, Adam pats his back as he says, “That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you.”

 

“Ah,” Adam says, not knowing what to say. When Antok pulls away, there’s a line of blades waiting under the mistletoe, tapping their feet and looking expectantly at Adam. “Oh...”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“Merry Christmas, Olkarion!” At Rachel’s signal, Veronica uses her newfound skills to light up a giant pine tree. As the amazed Olkari watch, bulbs sprout from the branches, and a glowing golden star appears at the top.

 

“Since morale has been pretty low lately, we thought we’d bring an old Earth tradition of ours to you guys! Now, let the feast begin!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Kolivan has come across the huge line of people waiting under the mistletoe in the dining hall. Antok explains about the mistletoe and Kolivan crosses his arms. Noticing Ulaz sitting at a table nearby, Kolivan approaches the fellow blade. “You need to keep your apprentice under control.”

 

“What? He is just having fun.”

 

“‘Having fun?!’ Ulaz, we are at war!”

 

“Are we in the battlefield presently?”

 

“No, but—“

 

“Look at how much joy he has brought to us.” Kolivan looks around, examining the twinkling lights hung all around, fake snow machines, and the huge clump of blades gathered around Adam, who is now reading The Night Before Christmas to the crowd. All the blades are wearing Santa hats, and instead of purple, the suitlights on his chest glow white, green, and red. As he watches, Krolia turns to the blade sitting next to her and whispers something to him, and they both laugh. It’s the first time Kolivan’s ever seen her smile. Antok and Thace are laughing together, enjoying some of the Christmas cookies Adam spent all day yesterday making. Ilaz, Vrek, and Regris are putting gifts under the giant tree.

 

“They look... so happy,” Kolivan says.

 

“And that is alright— we do not have to be warriors every varga of every quintant. Now, I am going to join the festivities. You are welcome if you choose to participate.” With that, Ulaz grabs a Santa hat, puts it on, and joins Thace and Antok.

 

Adam has finished reading, and he notices Kolivan sitting all alone at the table. He frowns and walks over to the leader. “Hey, are you alright?”

 

“It is strange to see everybody so joyful. How did you do it?”

 

“It’s just the magic of the holiday, I guess,” Adam replies. “Christmas has a funny way of bringing people together, despite their differences. You know, before my time, there was a war back on Earth between two different groups of people with different ideals. But in this particular war, on Christmas, the soldiers on both sides put aside their differences and ate, sang, and even played together.”

 

“You humans are strange,” Kolivan remarks.

 

“You know what? I don’t think humans and Galra are all that different, after all. Zarkon’s empire is certainly like the white people of the universe,” Adam mutters off to the side. Then he turns back to Kolivan and says, “But the Blade has become a second home for me, and you guys are like my second family who happen to be aliens, hundreds of years older than me. I’m honored to be a part of you, and you know what? Even if I die here, I’ll know that I died fighting for freedom in the universe. So thank you— for taking a chance on me.”

 

It was at this moment that Kolivan realized Adam must be protected at all costs.

 

Adam gets up and crawls under the tree, retrieving a package near the trunk. When he reappears, he stands atop the table where Kolivan is and whistles loudly.

 

“Alright, party people! I think it’s time we do the first gift of Christmas! Everybody get to your assigned seats, and me and my Roombas will get the gifts passed out. But don’t open any of them until I say so!” Adam taps his leg three times, and eight Roombas, glowing purple with Galra light, zoom under the tree. Robotic arms pop out of their sides, stacking presents on top of their bodies, and they rapidly move among the aisleways. As the Roombas make their rounds, blades grab their presents from the robotic arms extended to them.

 

Adam is surprised to see how many gifts there are— especially for him. He thought he’d be the only one giving gifts but he’s got a massive pile of presents, all from different blades.

 

Once they’re all passed out, Adam shouts, “Listen up, everybody! Kolivan is going to open his present first and show you how it’s done.” Adam shows him how to gently unwrap the package, and Kolivan opens it up to reveal a coffee mug with “#1 BOSS” painted on the side. “It’s a coffee mug! Because you always love the coffee I make you, I thought I’d give you your own mug!” Kolivan sits there quietly, so Adam nervously asks, “Well? Do you like it?”

 

“I will cherish this forever.”

 

“... Alright! Now, everyone, open your gifts!”

 

~ ~ ~

 

All the gifts have been opened, and everyone is enjoying each other’s company. Even Kolivan has opened up a bit, and he’s hanging out and even laughing a bit with his fellow blades. Adam looks on, smiling, but there’s a twinge of sadness in his eyes. He carries his gifts back to his room.

 

It’s not that he’s not happy with the gifts, it’s just there’s something he wanted more than anything. Or rather, someone he wanted.

 

Adam doesn’t know it, but in a faraway galaxy, that someone is thinking the same thing about him. Shiro, wrapped in a new sweater Lance knitted him, is in his room with his small gifts from the team’s Christmas, twirling his ring between his fingers. He retrieves his fiancé’s golden ring from a drawer and presses it against his lips.

 

“Merry Christmas, Adam,” he whispers to himself.

 

And millions of miles away, Adam whispers back unknowingly, “Merry Christmas, Takashi.”


End file.
